


Mother's Intuition

by angelontheoutskirts



Series: Queen Erica [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelontheoutskirts/pseuds/angelontheoutskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Erica has found a cure to the Calling, allowing herself and Alistair to have children and spend many more years together. Adjusting to the life of a mother is difficult but there's nothing she wouldn't do for her children. During a celebration of the birth of her son, Prince Duncan, Erica meets Grand Enchanter Fiona and sees something familiar when the elven mage's eyes rest on the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erica smiled down at the precious bundle she held in her arms. Her son slept soundly, snoring lightly against her breast. She gently smoothed his tuft of strawberry blond hair and stroked the soft skin of his cheek.  
“Has a messenger been sent to inform the King?” She asked one of the healers.  
“Yes your majesty.” They responded and at that moment there was a knock before her husband’s slightly sheepish face poked through the doors of the chamber.  
“Come in Alistair,” She told him, patting the mattress beside her. He approached slowly and carefully, feeling as if he were intruding even with her welcome. Once he made it to her side Erica repositioned the sleeping infant so Alistair could get a better view.  
“Maker’s breath…” He whispered in awe, “He’s so tiny…” Erica nodded.  
“He’s all ours.” She told him softly.  
“He’s beautiful.” Alistair leaned down to press a kiss to his son’s forehead and then to Erica’s. “I am a lucky man…” he breathed against her skin.  
“I used the name we talked about.” Alistair’s pulled his head back to look at her.  
“You mean…?”  
“King Alistair, allow me to introduce your son, Duncan Alexander Theirin.” 

Erica sat at her desk, quill scratching against the parchment as she signed another invitation and added it to the pile to be mailed out. A soft cry from the bassinet beside her directed her attention to the formerly sleeping infant.  
“Duncan…” She cooed picking him up and cradling him against her breast. He calmed immediately and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Mama’s trying to work darling,” She told him.  
“I think that’s his way of telling you to let your secretary do it.” Alistair’s voice startled her as he entered her study.  
“I need to do something…I’m still hero of Ferelden…I feel like I should be off fighting dragons or in the deep roads slaying darkspawn or…” She sighed as Duncan’s mouth began searching for a nipple. She tugged at the laces of her dress, opening the front so she could feed him. “I’m not used to sitting still for so long.”  
“Don’t I know it,” Alistair teased. He came to lean on the edge of the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. “I miss it sometimes too, the adventures, but I don’t miss you being in danger all the time. I don’t miss worrying if today was going to be the day I was going to lose you.”  
“Ali…” She began. He gave her a small smile.  
“I also don’t miss being cold all the time, or suffering through my own cooking or worse, yours.”  
“Hey, my cooking isn’t that bad Mr. I-can-burn-water.” She laughed. Alistair kneeled down, resting his cheek against her thigh. Adjusting so she could hold Duncan in one arm she reached a hand down to card through her husband’s hair. “Maybe after all the celebrating is finished?” She asked. Alistair nodded slowly.  
“I can’t promise dragons.”  
“Pity, after dealing with the nobles a dragon might just be what I need. Certainly would be more straightforward.”  
“Yeah, you know a dragon wants to eat you…ah the simple life.” He pressed a kiss to her thigh and stood up. Erica looked down at Duncan, still nursing hungrily.  
“Do you think about that often? What it would have been like if we had just stayed Wardens?”  
“Often? No, but sometimes after Lord Such and Such has rambled in my ear for hours…it crosses my mind. Then I think about you wrapped in furs and silks. I think about dancing with you and being able to show everyone in Fereldan that this beautiful woman belongs to me. That she has saved my life over and over, that she has given me the greatest gift any man could hope for. I would have to be King to deserve you by my side.” Erica was silent, Duncan had finished feeding so she placed him back in his crib and adjusted her top. Then she turned to face her husband, raising her hand to his cheek, stroking his skin softly.  
“No you wouldn’t.” She told him. “When we met I didn’t know you were a prince. I just thought you were this incredibly handsome warrior who hid behind humor and a sharp blade. Then we were forced to stop the Blight and I just…I was so glad to have you there with me. It’s you I love Alistair, not your crown. I married my best friend, not the King.” She leaned in and pressed their lips together. His hand tangled in her dark hair, pulling her to him. Erica closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of his mouth moving against hers. After a moment they parted, foreheads resting against each other.  
“Maker’s breath.” Alistair whispered. Erica gave an appreciative hum in response. He wrapped his arms around her. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She replied softly, enjoying the warmth and safety that came from being in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

“Noble ladies don’t do it this long; he should have been given over to his wet nurse by now.” Erica rolled her eyes at Isolde, ever since hearing what the Arlessa had done to Alistair she’d grown a strong distaste for the woman.   
“The healers say there’s nothing wrong with it.” She argued.   
“You are the queen, there are rules. I know it is hard your majesty, but although you are a mère you are nobility first. I had to do the same with Conner.” Erica sighed and rested her head in her hand.   
“Very well Lady Isolde, I shall consider your…advice.” The older woman nodded and left the room. Erica shook her head and stood, hand trailing along the edge of her desk. “You are ze queen!” she mocked, overstressing the woman’s Orlesian accent. “Ze royal bebe maker. Zor breasts should belong to zor ‘usband!” Then overcome by silliness Erica found herself in the middle of a giggle fit, clutching her stomach and trying to regain her breath. Breathing deeply Erica bit her lip. “Perhaps she’s right…that’s why we have wet nurses after all…and the extra sleep would help.”   
Crossing the room she made her way to the glass doors of the balcony. She pushed them open stepping out to overlook the palace’s garden. Her lips twitched upwards at the strong scent of roses and her fingers moved to touch the pendant that hung at her throat. The rose Alistair had given her, still maintaining its ruby coloring behind a glass cover. She closed her eyes, letting the memory carry her back to that night in the camp.   
Alistair had been so nervous back then, still unsure of himself. Time had changed him, with her encouragement he’d become a strong ruler and a confident man. She remembered the look on his face when she’d told him she was pregnant, that finally after almost 15 years he would have an heir. Finally he would have the family he’d longed for, the family he deserved. Erica blinked back tears at thoughts of her family, that night she’d been recruited. Her mother and father had given up everything; she only wished they could see her now.   
“I thought I might find you here.” Alistair’s voice brought her back to the present. She turned quickly, meeting his honey eyes with her sapphire ones. “Copper for your thoughts?” he asked, arching a brow. “Is something wrong?” She shook her head.   
“Just getting sentimental, still full of those pregnancy hormones you know…I just…I wish my parents were here. They would’ve been so happy for us. They would have spoiled Duncan…you should have seen my mother when Oren was born she…she…” Erica didn’t feel the tears until Alistair’s thumb brushed one from her cheek. “Oh look at me, falling to pieces.”  
“It’s okay to miss them, and it’s okay to cry. I turn into a blubbering mess all the time and you still love me.” Alistair pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Erica sniffled but gave a weak smile.   
“That I do.”   
“Good, I have some more Kinging to do, will you be alright? I wanted to check on you…I know how Isolde can be…”  
“I’m fine Alistair,” She told him. He frowned, his thumb resting on her bottom lip.   
“Would you like it if I told the kitchens to send dinner to our chambers, a quiet evening can’t hurt can it?” A true smile formed on her lips.  
“How is it you always know what I need?” She asked. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her mouth gently.   
“Because I vowed to make you happy, and I am a man of my word.” He pulled back, brushing a stray chestnut hair from her Cousland blue eyes. “I will see you tonight.”   
“Tonight.” she agreed.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair; Erica had reluctantly turned Duncan over to the custody of his wet nurse for the evening so she and Alistair were alone. She smiled across the edge of her goblet at her husband, who was dressed in only loose linen pants, leaving him shirtless for her viewing pleasure. It had been nearly two months since she’d given birth and still hadn’t invited Alistair back into her bed. She took a sip of her much watered down wine, perhaps tonight was the night. Resting her glass on the table she stood, wrapping her light blue dressing gown tighter around herself. His eyes followed her as she moved towards the bed, meeting with hers when she sat on the edge.   
“Erica?” She smiled, pulling out the hair pins that had keeping her dark brown ringlets restrained in a bun and letting the curls fall down her neck.   
“It’s been a long time, I’ve missed you.” She cooed, leaning back against the mattress. She smirked up at the canopy as she heard him cross the room. Then his strong arms were lifting her so she was in the center of the bed with him on top of her. “Hello.” She greeted, nuzzling against his throat.   
“Hello yourself” he replied, leaning down to claim her lips with his own. Erica closed her eyes, unable to keep her wanton mewls silent as he reacquainted himself with her mouth. Too long she had craved his touch. His lips moved to her neck, suckling the tender flesh. His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing down the robe and the straps of her nightgown.   
“Ali…” she moaned as he sucked a spot onto her collarbone. He pulled back, nuzzling her darkening skin. A wave of pride washed over her at the sign of his primal claim. Only he could mark her like that, she only belonged to him and a pleasant shiver traveled down her spine at the thought. She pressed a hand to his chest and he moved back so she could sit up. Slowly she removed her robe and began lifting the nightgown over her head. Once it was off she tossed it across the room.   
It wasn’t until she was completely bare that she felt a wave of insecurity, this was the first time Alistair had seen what the effects of pregnancy had done to her body. Her breasts were still swollen, evidence that she’d defied tradition and fed Duncan herself. A blush rose to her cheeks and she moved one hand to cover her stomach, which was now pinstriped with stretchmarks. Her other hand moved to the blankets, slowly pulling them to better conceal her perceived imperfections. Alistair’s hand covered the one she had gripping the bedclothes and he intertwined their fingers.   
“Erica?” he asked. She turned her head away from him, tears beginning to form. Alistair prodded the corner of her jaw with his nose gently and she sucked in a shaky breath.   
“Maybe…this wasn’t a good idea…” She murmured. She felt Alistair frown against her skin and his arms wrapped around her.   
“Erica, what’s this about?”   
“I’m…I’m…these marks they…oh blast it, now I’ve ruined everything…” Alistair shook his head.   
“No you haven’t. Yes you look different, yes you have these now.” His finger traced one of the lines on her abdomen and a sob was ripped from her throat. “But for me, these are just a reminder that you gave me the greatest gift in the world. These are the marks of a woman who gave up her life of adventuring,” He pressed his lips to her shoulder. “A woman who gave up countless nights of much needed sleep,” his hands drew small circles on her back. “A woman who suffered through morning sickness and back pain, and labour…” His mouth moved to hover above hers. “So that we could have a child,” He kissed her softly, lips moving reassuringly against her own. “So I think that these marks are beautiful, and that you are beautiful and that I love you so much I might explode. I thank the Maker every morning for bringing you into my life.” He brushed the tears away from her eyes. “I must be the luckiest man alive.”   
“Ali…” her heart fluttered with emotion and she claimed his mouth eagerly. Her arms looped around his neck and he pulled her to his lap. “You really still think I’m beautiful?”   
“Of course you are, and you know it.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “You are beautiful, you are ravishing, and several other things that I would say except I don’t have the blood left to think with.” He ground his hips against hers. “It’s conveniently relocated itself.” He teased.   
“So I can tell.” She smirked reaching to tug at the waistband of his pants. Alistair laughed and nipped her bottom lip. Erica moved off of him so he could undress. She laid back against the pillows, admiring him.   
His hand traveled from her side to her hip and down her inner thigh, making her spread her legs wider. Crawling between her legs he pulled one over his shoulder, kissing behind her knee causing her to laugh at the tickling sensation. “Ali…” She warned when she caught the mischievous glint in his eye. He nipped the skin and she squirmed. “Alistair!” she cried as he continued making her giggle. After a few moments he stopped, admiring the sparkle in her eyes. Then he turned his attention to the apex of her thighs, leaning in to run his tongue over her folds.   
She gripped the sheets and a moan slipped from her throat. “Ali…” she hissed as his mouth moved to her clit and his fingers prodded her entrance. He was surprised to find her soaking his fingers after so little foreplay and raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s been a very long time,” She said sheepishly. He smiled, lowering her leg and crawling so that the tip of him brushed against her wetness.   
“And here I wanted to devote hours to worshiping you.” He teased, leaning in to nip her ear lobe.  
“You’ll get your chance, I promise.” She told him, arching her back as he entered her. Her hands moved to his shoulders as he sunk into her. He paused for a moment, nuzzling her neck and jawline as she adjusted to him after such a long time. Then he pulled out, making her gasp as he snapped his hips forward to fill her again. His mouth covered hers, swallowing her moans and whimpers as he found his rhythm. Balancing on one arm he moved his hand to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. She smiled against his lips; she still found his attentiveness endearing even after so many years. He always focused on her first, holding off until he felt her clamping down on him. After she found her release he chased his own, kisses turning into the slide of lips against each other, stealing breath. Soon he tensed before his climax filled her and his kiss met her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. Alistair gave a hum in response.   
“We’re getting old…I swear I could fall asleep like this.” Erica laughed.   
“But I don’t want to be a pancake.” She protested. Alistair seemed to consider it for a moment before he slid out of her moving to rest beside her, an arm looped around her waist. Erica smiled and nuzzled against his chest. “Thank you.” She whispered.   
“Why do I think you mean it for more than deciding not to squish you?”   
“You know what it’s for.” He kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets to cover them both then he closed his eyes and held her tightly as they drifted into the fade together.


	3. Chapter 3

Erica clutched the footboard tightly as one of her ladies-in-waiting pulled on the corset strings.   
“Are you sure it has to be this tight?” Erica asked the redhead that stood across the room.   
“Oh yes, it is the height of Orlesian fashion to have a tiny waist.” Leliana replied.   
“The Orlesians can kiss my-”Erica grumbled before one of the laces snapped and she tumbled on to the bed. “Oh for the love of Andraste!” She cursed, ripping off the offending garment. Leliana gave a disappointed tongue click and shook her head.   
“Some things never change do they?” She asked. Erica gave a shrug.   
“Give me armor over gowns any day.” She stood up from the bed. “Alistair gets to wear it, why can’t I?” She pouted, retrieving the corset and attempting to lace it herself. Leliana moved to help her, delicate fingers maneuvering the ribbon to a compromising tightness.   
“There.” She declared, smoothing the silk out over Erica’s torso. “Not as tight as they have in Orlais but enough to emphasize your curves. Alistair won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.” Erica stared at her reflection in the looking glass. She had to admit, though the corset was perhaps the most uncomfortable piece of clothing she’d ever had to wear it did wonders for her figure. The restrictive fabric pushed her breasts up making them look larger and the narrowing of her waist gave her body an hour glass shape she’d never seen before.   
“Maker’s breath…” Leliana smirked as Erica turned to look at her, mouth agape. With assistance from the ladies-in-waiting they got the sky blue gown on overtop of the corset. Erica gave a slow turn before Leliana’s inspection. “Who did you assign to look after the Lady Inquisitor?” She teased.   
“Josephine of course,”   
“Poor Lady Inquisitor,” Erica laughed. “The Commander and Alistair are either going to be singing your praises or cursing your name to the void.”   
“And we’ll have another one of these parties next year?” A faint blush stained the Queen’s cheeks.  
“We shall see,” she said with a private smile. The bard giggled and Erica turned to hug her. “Oh I’ve missed you!” Leliana grinned and returned the hug.   
“You know I’m never more than a letter away.” She whispered. “With everything settled down now, I could slip away more often, especially with a royal invitation.”   
“I just…I never get to see anyone anymore and after what happened to Oghren, and Wynne…and who knows where Morrigan is…I just, I need my family close.” Erica told her as they parted. Leliana took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Never more than a letter away, I promise.”   
Suddenly outside the door there was the sound of dogs barking and an angry growl from a cat as well as a few shouts very human in nature.   
“Anders and his damn cat! Ow!” Erica and Leliana turned to each other with matching looks of amusement and exasperation.   
‘Hawke?’ Erica mouthed. Leliana nodded. Then the door opened and a dark haired woman ran in, slamming it behind her. In one of her hands was a very fat and very angry tabby cat. “Hello Hawke.” Erica greeted, shaking her head while she tried to keep from laughing. Hawke blushed and dropped the cat.   
“Hello your majesty.” She dipped into a proper curtsey. Erica sighed and crossed the room to tap the younger woman on the shoulder, gesturing for her to rise.   
“Just Erica is fine, unless you want me to call you Champion all night.”   
“Anders does, I don’t see why others can’t.” Hawke said with a smirk and a shrug. Erica rolled her eyes and looked down at the cat that was now rubbing himself against her legs and purring.   
“Why hello Ser Pounce-A-Lot, you regal creature you, were you giving Barklynn a hard time? You really shouldn’t tease him so.” She leaned down to give him a scratch under the chin.   
“The dress…” Leliana warned, but it was half-hearted.   
“He probably missed the palace; we had some good times here.” Erica turned to Hawke. “The farm is working out for you and Anders?”  
“Yes, and I have to thank you again for it.” Erica waved her hand.   
“Anything for a fellow former Warden…just don’t bring it up to Alistair. I love him, but sometimes it’s better if he doesn’t know I’ve been sheltering a terrorist under his nose for the last few years.”   
“Understood your majest-” Erica raised an eyebrow. Hawke cleared her throat. “Erica.” She corrected. 

 

The small chamber outside the ballroom was lit by a sphere of magelight making it nearly as bright as summer sunshine. Erica stood, biting her lip anxiously. It wasn’t until she heard the door behind her open and the familiar metallic groan of armor plate that the butterflies in her stomach paused their fluttering. She turned to see Alistair, smiling as he took in her appearance.   
“Maker’s breath…” He exhaled as he closed the distance between them. His lips crashed down on hers and she gave a sigh of delight, allowing his tongue to enter. His hands moved to cup her jaw as wet muscle plundered her mouth. She felt her knees give out and she gripped his shoulders to keep from falling. She felt him smirk against her lips as he pulled back. “My lady I believe you just swooned.”   
“Ah, well swooning is good, swooping isn’t”   
“Yes, swooping is bad…” He nuzzled against her neck. “You look beautiful.”   
“Thank you your majesty but I bet you tell that to all the ladies of court.”   
“Never my love, I only have eyes for you.” He ran a hand down her side her hip, feeling the boning of her corset. “Leliana’s idea?” Erica nodded. “I very much approve. Now, I shan’t deny the public the pleasure of seeing their queen any longer, are you ready my dear?” Erica ran a hand over her dress and glanced in the mirror to confirm she was indeed presentable before taking Alistair’s hand. He raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and flashing a brilliant smile before he opened the door and guided her into the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica did her best to look regal as she sat in the throne and watched as each pair of nobles was introduced before her. Alistair’s fingers intertwined with hers were her only sense of comfort to be found as she gave the customary nod of welcome.  
“How many more are there?” She asked him in a whisper.  
“Not too many I hope; there’s only a limited supply of cheese on the buffet table.”  
“Oh honestly…” Erica shook her head but her chest quaked a little in silent laughter. Alistair’s eyes sparkled at her, laughing as well. He leaned over to kiss her cheek lightly and she gave a hum of delight. “What am I going to do with you?”  
“Creative woman like you? You’ll figure out something.” He told her as the next group was lead in. 

Eventually everyone had arrived and the royals could finally join the festivities. Erica smiled as Alistair guided her to the dancefloor, one hand staying intertwined with hers and the other gripping her waist. Her free hand reached his shoulder as the music began to play. Shortly after his coronation she’d been the one to teach him how to dance, wanting him prepared for their wedding. The first lessons had led to several sore toes and more than a few frustrated curses. Now though, Erica thought as she looked into his warm honey-colored eyes, now he led her through the steps with the same grace and skill he showed on the battlefield. She leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder and she felt him smile against her skin.  
“I don’t think I can let you wear corsets anymore.” He teased her. “Those noblemen look like they want to snatch you up.”  
“Better hold on to me tightly then,” She replied pressing a kiss just under his ear.  
“Oh I intend to Lady Theirin, for the rest of our lives.” She gave a hum of approval.  
“I couldn’t ask for anything better than that.” Erica told him.  
“Not even dragons?” Alistair asked. She pulled her head back to meet his eyes and shook her head.  
“Not even dragons, Ali” He blushed at the nickname and leaned in to press their lips into a chaste kiss, though the fire in his eyes told her that it was kept that way only because of their audience.  
“I am a lucky man…” he whispered.

It wasn’t until she was talking with the Inquisitor that she noticed the elf. Middle aged, and from the white robes she wore Erica guessed she’d come with from the College of Enchanters. That alone made Erica uneasy, she’d been told what happened at Redcliff, but what really made her hair stand on end was the frequency of stares the elf directed at Alistair. Erica frowned and whispered to Leliana.  
“The elven mage, in the white robes, do you know who she is?” The bard glanced over at the elf before turning back to Erica.  
“Grand Enchanter Fiona, she lead the mages during the war and then aided the Inquisition.”  
“She keeps looking over here.” It was then the Lady Inquisitor joined their huddle.  
“After she joined the Inquisition she asked if I’d met King Alistair, and if he seemed happy. Apparently she knew King Maric quite well.” Erica sighed.  
“That makes sense then…perhaps I should talk with her?” Not waiting for a reply Erica moved through the groups of nobles towards the mage. “Grand Enchanter” She greeted. The elf seemed surprised, confusion showing in her emerald eyes.  
“Your Majesty,” Fiona said as she bowed.  
“I wanted to thank you for your services to the Inquisition, and to apologize for your treatment during the events at Redcliff.”  
“Your majesty is most kind but apologies are not necessary, situations being what they were. Your husband was much more lenient than we probably deserved. He is a good man. His father would be very proud of him.”  
“It’s a shame they never met. I’m told you knew King Maric though, it isn’t often we get a chance to meet someone who did.”  
“Back when I was a warden the king and I did have opportunity to travel together. He was quite remarkable, a trait I’m sure your husband shares.”  
“I have long since run out of words to describe my husband, Grand Enchanter” They both laughed.  
“Maric would have liked you, you speak your mind.”  
“It’s a Cousland trait I’m told.” Erica then felt an arm stretch over her shoulders.  
“Cousland? You’re not giving away the family secrets are you, dear sister?” Fergus asked. Erica sighed, shrugging his arm off.  
“Excuse me Grand Enchanter; it seems I have a family matter to take care of.”  
“Of course, your majesty” The elf bowed and went to join a group of other mages.  
“Fergus I haven’t seen you in forever!” She hugged him tightly. “When did you get to Denerim?”  
“Just yesterday, I couldn’t miss the celebration of my nephew how is he? How have you been? Is Alistair still treating you right? Because King or no…” Erica laughed and answered all his questions. Music swirled around them and the sound of celebration was enough to chase any further thoughts of the elven mage from Erica’s head.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window, much too early for Erica’s taste. With a distinctly unfeminine grunt she reached for Alistair’s arm only to find empty sheets. Frowning, she opened her eyes.  
“Ali?” She murmured, blinking as she adjusted to the brightness.  
“Over here.” Erica turned her head to find him sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire, Duncan in his arms. The child was fascinated by his father’s amulet, which Alistair dangled just out of reach. With a smile Erica crossed the room, watching the scene of father-son bonding. She stopped behind them, running her hands over Alistair’s shoulders.  
“How long has he been up?” She asked, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek.  
“The nurse dropped him off after his last feeding about half an hour ago; I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“You seem to be managing him just fine.”  
“He’s inherited your love of shiny objects, that can’t be a good sign for our treasury.” Distracted for a moment Alistair let the amulet fall into Duncan’s grasp and the infant immediately tried fitting it in his mouth. “Hey!”  
“Duncan…” Erica shook her head as the slightly drool covered pendent was retrieved. As Alistair’s hands were full Erica wiped the charm carefully. “You know he does that with things he likes.”  
“I’m sure it’s not the first time it’s been mauled.” Alistair leaned down to kiss Duncan’s forehead. “Serves daddy right huh Duncan? Been teasing you with it all morning, you’re going to be a rogue like your mama huh?” Duncan just blinked and then giggled as once again the amulet was dangled in front of him. Erica gave a happy sigh and moved to sit on the chair arm. Eventually Duncan tired of the dangling pendent game and was moved to his crib for a nap. Erica smiled down at him in awe. Alistair joined her, watching his son dream.  
“I still can’t believe it sometimes.” Erica whispered. Alistair nodded, wrapping an arm around her.  
“But here he is, here we are, Fereldan at peace, no blight, no rift…”  
“Everything is finally settled. I mean a few scuffles here and there but…” Erica shrugged.  
“But it isn’t you traveling all over Thedas with me here relying on letters to let me know you were still alive.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “All those nights, I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, and I swear the next time I go adventuring it will just be in Fereldan and never longer than a couple weeks.”  
“And that you will be extra careful, it isn’t just me who’ll be missing you this time.”  
“I swear that wherever, whenever I go, I will return to the both of you.” Erica promised. She felt Alistair press her tighter against his chest. “Ali…?”  
“Sometimes I wish I could make you stay, having you here all this time has made me want you here all the time. It was different when you had to deal with things in Amaranthine and when you were looking for the cure…I knew you needed to be out there but…” His hand moved to cup her chin and she nuzzled into his palm. “This time you don’t have to.” He told her. “We have a child now Erica, a child who needs his mother.” Erica sighed, looking up at him. Whatever she was going to say, whatever her argument, it was lost as his mouth came crashing down on hers.  
There was a desperation to it that she’d only felt once before. Right before they’d reached the rooftop of Fort Drakon, knowing that the battle with the Archdemon was looming and that despite Morrigan’s ritual they might not make it out alive. She’d pulled him into that kiss before, not caring what the others might have had to say. She had needed to know that he loved her, needed him to know she loved him. Now he kissed her with the same urgency. When she parted her lips his tongue had moved to claim her mouth. The hand on her cheek moved to her waist and the other moved to her thigh to lift her. She gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around him. Their lips still moving against each other he carried her to the bed. 

His fingers traced the sweat still cooling on her back. His mouth moved over the back of her neck, peppering the skin with kisses. She hummed contently at his affection.  
“I love you.” Alistair murmured against her skin. She smiled and turned over under him so that his chin rested against her navel.  
“I love you too.” Her hand moved to his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. “But don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.” Alistair nipped her hip. “Ali, please…”  
“Say you’ll stay.”  
“We agreed, I’m not going anywhere until after the celebrating is over,” Alistair nuzzled against her stomach.  
“Sure I can’t change your mind?” He licked his lips and arched an eyebrow. She laughed and shook her head at him.  
“Alistair, we have guests to tend to, they can’t eat until we’re down there.”  
“Hawke’s already raided the larder, I asked her not to touch the cheeses.” He kissed her thigh. “Cullen and Lady Rutherford probably have the same plan I do and the others…”  
“Are probably complaining that we aren’t down there. Leliana’s going to take one look at us and make that smile and then Varric will laugh and it’ll be another chapter of Risqué Royals.” Erica slipped out from under him and moved off the bed. She headed towards the wash basin grabbing a clean cloth. She dipped it in the bowl of water she had the servants put out every morning and began wiping her neck and shoulders. Alistair moved behind her, his hand taking the cloth. He lifted her arm and wiped underneath, kissing her neck. “Alistair…”  
“You are the most beautiful woman in Thedas,” He told her as he continued washing her. “I vow to love and cherish you. I vow to share in your joys and comfort you in your sorrows. I pledge my life to you and no other. I take you as my wife in the eyes of the Maker and his prophetess Andraste. To you, I make this vow.” He finished his washing as he finished speaking, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. Erica turned so she could face him and tears poured down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed the top of her head. “Stay.” He pleaded. Erica sighed and gave a firm nod.


	6. Chapter 6

The rose bushes were arranged to make a circular maze in the garden. Erica breathed in their scent as she walked along. It’d been a month since the party and she still kept thinking over the look in Fiona’s eyes when she’d glanced at Alistair. There had been pride and a sorrow that had come from something deeper than memories of a friend long lost. She knew the stories of King Maric and Alistair’s birth proved there had been some truth to them. She wondered how many unknown siblings her husband might have. She pressed a hand over her stomach, especially if Alistair’s potency was a mark of the Theirin line. She hadn’t told him she was pregnant yet, and it would be months before she started showing if Anders’ diagnosis was correct. Hawke had snuck him in during the celebrations and when they’d met privately he’d picked up on the life force growing within her womb. She reached the center of the garden, sitting on one of the benches. She’d never convince Alistair to allow her to travel now.   
“Erica?” She jumped, too lost in her thoughts to notice the arrival of Anders. She didn’t recognize him at first, gone were the robes he normally wore, replaced by Grey Warden issue ones. She smiled and patted the bench next to her.  
“Where’s Hawke?” Anders shrugged.  
“Knowing Katherine, she’s probably raising the void somewhere. I need your help.”   
“Isn’t that usually my line? What do you need help with?”  
“I need you to come with me to the College of Enchanters.” Erica raised an eyebrow.   
“This isn’t the same kind of ‘I need your help’ situation your lovely champion told me about is it?” Anders smirked.  
“They’re linked,” He told her. “You remember our friend Justice?” Erica laughed.  
“Hard to forget, it isn’t every day that you meet a spirit outside the fade. What about him?”  
“You know he needs a host to survive right?”   
“You mean he wasn’t wearing Kristoff’s corpse for tactical reasons? Who would’ve known…” Anders sighed and wiped a hand over his face.   
“After the siege at the Vigil, that body was destroyed…I couldn’t let him…die so…”  
“By the Maker Anders! You let him possess you? Does Hawke know?” Erica stood up, her eyes wide. Anders grabbed her wrist.  
“Keep your voice down, yes Katherine knows.” He looked away. “When he joined with me, there was so much anger in me…it changed him.” Erica bit her lip.  
“The Chantry…” She whispered. Anders nodded.  
“I need to get him out of me.” He turned to face her, tears threatening to spill. “For Katherine, if he were to hurt her…if I were to hurt her…” Erica gave him a small smile.  
“I understand. We will take care of this, I promise.” She told him. 

“Duncan is only four months old Erica!” She hadn’t expected Alistair’s anger. She only remembered him being this upset a handful of times before, including when she thought about sparing Loghain.  
“Ali please…” She pleaded. He stood with his back to her, hand gripping one of the posts of their bed.  
“No.” Her eyes widened at the tone of his voice, the one normally reserved for the Landsmeet chamber. “You are Queen of Fereldan. You have a duty to your people. You can’t just go off gallivanting whenever the mood strikes.”   
“I’m not going on some pleasure trip Alistair, this is important.” Erica argued, moving behind him. She ran her hands up his back to his broad shoulders. He shrugged her off and turned to face her.   
“Do you know what I went through when you were gone?” He asked, cupping her chin. “Do you know what 15 years without an heir cost us? Do you know what they’re saying about you? About us?” He pressed his thumb against her bottom lip. “They don’t believe Duncan is my son.”  
“What?”   
“You were gone for two years, who knows what you were doing.” She saw a brief flicker of pain in her husband’s eyes.   
“But…you don’t believe them do you? Ali…you know I’d never…” He kissed her forehead and sighed against her skin.   
“I love you, and I trust you, I know he’s mine. That doesn’t make it easier to stop the whispers.” His arms wrapped around her. “I need you here.”  
“But I need to do this.” She pushed out of his embrace, her hands pressed firmly against his chest. “And I need you to let me.”   
“I can’t.”   
“That won’t stop me.” She sighed. “I need to do this Alistair,” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you.” She whispered before turning and walking out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

She stopped by the nursery only briefly while everyone was still asleep. Moonlight poured in through the window, casting enough of a glow that she could see her son resting peacefully in his crib. Though she longed to hold him she knew that if he cried out and alerted anyone she’d be under palace arrest for weeks. She took a step closer to the crib hearing the growl from her mabari, who didn’t recognize her in traveling gear.  
“Shh Barklynn…it’s me.” She whispered. The dog gave a confused whine and crawled out from his hiding spot behind the crib. She reached down to give him a pat on the head. “Good boy.” With a sigh she looked down at Duncan, and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Barklynn, take care of him and Alistair.” The dog gave a grunt of understanding. Erica smiled her eyes stinging with unshed tears. “Good boy.” She repeated. 

“He’s going to send every soldier in Fereldan after you.” Anders told her as they sat around the fire. Erica shrugged, taking a bite of the dried meat she’d packed.  
“That’s nothing, Hawke’s going to kill you.” The corner of Anders’ lips twitched upwards.   
“Katherine’s had her chance, trust me.” He laid back on his sleeping roll, arms creating a pillow behind his head. “And after we do this, she’ll understand.”  
“But she didn’t understand enough to come with you.” Erica countered.   
“She’s probably got her hands full keeping your husband from dragging you back.”  
“…Alistair is very… dedicated to keeping me safe. I’m afraid I haven’t been very sensitive towards him in that respect.” She looked down at her wedding band. “I haven’t been a very good wife to him honestly, I’ve made him worry. I’ve hurt him.”   
“I warned Katherine, I warned her I would hurt her, and she’s been by my side ever since.”  
“She’s a remarkable woman Anders, I always hoped you’d find someone like her.”   
“Liar, you tried setting me up with Nate how many times?” He laughed.   
“Nathaniel was a darling, and I never thought I’d say that about a Howe.” She tilted her head up, watching the stars shine above them. “That was almost Duncan’s middle name you know.”  
“Aw, and here I thought I was your favorite.” Anders teased her. “Hubby didn’t go for it?”  
“He thought it’d be a better first name, for our next one.” She smirked. “And of course you’re my favorite Andy, but apparently naming royal children after wanted criminals is a faux pas.”  
“Such a shame,” he shook his head. “And I see Katherine’s been passing around the nickname.”  
“Better than ‘Blondie’ isn’t it?”   
“Oh no…you read Varric’s book too?”   
“Read? I’ve starred in a couple.”   
“Now that you mention it, the main character in Blight Me? Very much you.” They both laughed and Erica gave a content hum as she laid down.   
“See, I’ve missed this, you don’t get this when you’re queen. It’s do this, do that, pop out another baby while you’re at it…ugh…if I’d have known, I would have dragged Ali off to live in sin and eat cake as soon as I got the chance.”  
“As someone who’s doing just that, I must admit, it’s not a bad life.” Anders told her. Erica smiled, looking up at the stars and hoping Alistair would forgive her.


	8. Chapter 8

“So you have no idea where they went?” Alistair asked her. Hawke stood from where she’d been leaning against the stone column. King Alistair had gathered everyone into the throne room as soon as they’d realized the queen and Anders were missing.  
“Anders doesn’t involve me in his plans very often anymore.” She answered. “He wouldn’t put Erica in danger though, he’d never hurt anyone intentionally.”   
“Unless they were inside a Chantry.” She heard Cullen mutter.   
“That wasn’t…”She protested before shaking her head. “Look, Anders doesn’t want to be like that anymore, he’s not like that anymore.” She looked at the ground, seeing Ser Pounce A Lot waiting at her feet. She kneeled down, petting him under the chin. “Wherever they are now, they’ll be back soon.” As she spoke a raven flew into the room, a note tied to its leg. It landed on the arm of the throne and Alistair untied the message, as he began reading the bird left. Hawke watched his honey colored eyes scan the page, a deep frown perching itself on his lips.   
“It seems the Queen didn’t intend for us to be left in the dark for too long. Meeting adjourned.” Alistair stood. “Hawke, if you would join me for a moment please?” She nodded and followed him out of the room. “They’re heading to the College of Enchanters; I need you to come with me to retrieve them. We’ll leave at dawn.” With a nod he dismissed her and the sound of an infant’s wails gave her an idea as to why.   
She waited a moment before following the cries to the nursery. Hawke paused just outside the door, tilting her head slightly to peer into the room. She’d never been as close with the Fereldan royals as Anders was, he and the queen owed each other their lives after all, but her heart gave a flutter as she watched the king attempt to calm his son. Sure, Hawke thought, they probably had a legion of nannies to take care of the prince but Alistair seemed insistent on raising his child directly.   
“Duncan…” Alistair whispered with a pleading undercurrent in his voice. “I know you want her, so do I.” He began rocking his son slowly. “I’m going to bring her back, I promise but I need you to be brave,” the wailing stopped, replaced by quieter whimpers with an occasional squawk. “There we go,” he pressed a kiss to Duncan’s forehead. “See? It’s alright,” Duncan’s whimpers became gentle coos. “It’s alright…” Hawke smiled and backed away before returning to her chambers to pack. 

Erica paced back and forth within the dormitory room she’d been given. The plan was very straight forward, the same method she’d used to free Conner. Of course this meant that Justice would be destroyed but after the incident with the chantry everyone agreed he’d transformed into something more akin to a demon than benevolent spirit. Anders looked over the bookshelf, occasionally flipping through a tome that caught his interest. As he thumbed the pages of his latest find a letter slipped out and fell to the floor. Erica frowned and bent down to retrieve it.   
“The seal on the back looks interesting.” Anders pointed out. Erica brushed her fingers over the wax; though it was old she should clearly make out the image of a lion.   
“House Theirin,” She whispered, unfolding the letter. “My love,” She read. “I have done as you asked. He was taken to Redcliff; Eamon will be a better father than I could have ever been. I have indulged in perhaps one too many visits but the boy reminds me so much of you. You named him well ‘the defender of mankind’ he will do great things, I am sure of it. –M” Erica finished reading and looked at Anders. “They mean Alistair.”  
“I caught that, obviously it’s from King Maric, but what would it be doing here?” Anders asked her. Erica shook her head.   
“I don’t know, Alistair’s mother was a serving girl at Redcliff, she died when he was only a few days old but this is obviously addressed to her.”   
“If he was born at Redcliff why does it say he was taken there?”   
“It doesn’t make sense.” Erica sighed. “Once this ritual is over I think I need to have a few words with the Grand Enchanter, she knew Maric.”   
“You don’t think…” Anders raised an eyebrow.   
“Knowing Maric, anything is possible.” Erica looked back down at the letter. “At the very least Fiona might have some answers.”


	9. Chapter 9

Erica and Anders made their way to what had once been the Harrowing Chamber of the Fereldan Circle. As they approached the final landing Erica took Anders’ hand.   
“It’s going to be alright.” She promised him. He nodded, giving a shaky breath that had nothing to do with the stairs they’d climbed. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a small wrapped package and giving it to her.   
“If something goes wrong, make sure that gets to Katherine and…tell her I’m sorry.” She gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze.  
“Trust me; you’ll be able to tell her yourself.” She let go when the group of mages arrived including the Grand Enchanter and a young man she almost didn’t recognize. “Conner?”   
“Aunt Erica,” She smiled and pulled him into a hug.   
“Sort of.” She laughed. “Though I doubt Teagan would mind.” She pulled back. “Anders.” She gestured with her hand. “Conner Guerrin.”   
“So you’ve gone through this ritual yourself?” Anders asked. Conner nodded.   
“Noble intentions don’t always have the outcomes we want, but you know that better than I do. That’s why we’re here though, to fix this.”  
“Indeed.” Erica agreed. “Is everything ready?” Conner gave another nod. She turned to Anders. “Are you ready?”   
“As I’ll ever be.” She gave him a small smile.   
“It’ll be alright.” Erica promised. 

“Alistair!” Erica screamed as her eyes opened. Her skin was drenched with sweat and fear hung like a blanket, surrounding her. She shivered and sucked in a shaky breath. She was no stranger to nightmares but they were much less common since she’ found a cure for the taint. Sitting up, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. It’d been a dream about the day they’d slayed the Archdemon. He’d asked her to allow him to make the final blow; she hadn’t, not trusting Morrigan’s ritual enough to risk his life. In her dream that hadn’t mattered, he’d pushed her away and killed the creature. In her dream, she’d ended up screaming while trying to revive his lifeless body. Now she wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed a hand to her stomach, protectively. Slowly, she slipped out of bed, heading to the window. Moonlight poured in, making her skin look almost ghostly pale. She sighed and touched her wedding ring, surprised when another hand did as well. She turned to see Anders, who gave her a small smile before taking a step back.   
“They were successful.” He whispered. Erica’s mouth spread into a wide grin and she looped her arms around his neck.   
“Thank the Maker.” She whispered against his chest.

Hawke gave a sigh of relief as the tower came into view. She wasn’t used to riding, nor being accompanied by Alistair’s bodyguards. Truthfully she didn’t mind for the most part, they were useful after all. She gave her mount a nudge with her knees and sped up to join Alistair, who rode at the head of the group.   
“We’ll be there in less than an hour.” The monarch informed her. Hawke nodded.  
“Did her note mention why they came here?”  
“She wrote that it was a personal matter, but Anders needed her to come with him. Why he didn’t just bring you I don’t know.”   
“If the personal matter is the one I’m thinking of…my presence might have triggered a…negative reaction.”  
“Chantry negative?” Alistair asked. Hawke nodded. “Lovely…” he sighed. “Of course my wife had to get dragged into this, can’t have a catastrophe in Fereldan without a Cousland to sort everything out.” His tone was one of affection and exasperation and he shook his head. “Thank the Maker she wasn’t here when we had the rift or the Inquisition never would have formed and poor Cullen…” He gave a small chuckle. Hawke joined his laughter.   
“He was such a stick in the mud back in Kirkwall. A well intentioned stick in the mud but still…he’s absolutely smitten isn’t he?”   
“Ah…newlyweds,” Alistair agreed. 

Erica marched through the open door to Fiona’s office. The elf looked up from the papers on her desk, ears twitching in alarm.   
“Your majesty!” She greeted quickly, bowing her head.   
“Alistair’s your son isn’t he?” Erica asked. Fiona’s eyes widened.   
“What?”   
“I found this letter.” She showed it to the elf. “The room I stayed in used to be yours. I saw the way you looked at him…he’s your son isn’t he?”   
“Maric and I may have been…together but half of Fereldan can claim the same. It was an honor to be one of his admirers…” Fiona told her, her jaw set firmly and arms crossed.   
“Grand Enchanter, you don’t have to lie to me.” Erica told her. The Mage sighed and shook her head.   
“An Orlesian elf mage and a grey warden as well…” She began. “I was everything Fereldan nobility hated. Maric was so very different…he made me doubt everything I thought I knew. We trusted each other, we might have even loved each other, and he certainly believed he loved me.” Fiona sighed. “We were young and foolish and that is all I will say.”   
“Duncan knew. That’s why he recruited Alistair, to keep him safe.”  
“We both know that joining the Grey Wardens is little more than a death sentence disguised as duty.”  
“So is being a templar.” Erica told her. “And that’s what he would have been if Duncan hadn’t intervened.” Fiona stood from her desk and walked to one of her bookshelves pulling out a badly beaten up journal.  
“Duncan was a good friend, even after I left the wardens. Here.” She handed the book to Erica. “This explains…everything. Now your friend has recovered, if you have no further questions, perhaps it would be best you leave.” Erica nodded and turned towards the exit.   
“Thank you Fiona,” She whispered as she left.

The horses reached the top of the hill the same instant the boat reached the dock. Erica instantly recognized her husband’s gleaming armor and sighed. He dismounted and she moved to greet him.   
“Alistair I…” She started.   
“You. Horse. Now.” He pressed a hand to the small of her back, pushing her towards the animal.   
“Ali…”   
“Maker help me Erica, do as you’re told.” He hissed through gritted teeth. She frowned but nodded and raised herself up into the saddle. He then moved to ride behind her, his arms securing her on either side. “We’ll talk back at camp,” He whispered in her ear. She gave another nod and turned to look back at Anders and Hawke. The mage in question had his arms held up in surrender as Hawke screamed at him. Erica couldn’t make out all the words but the occasional ‘How could you’ and ‘Kirkwall’ reached her ears.   
“Should we wait for them?” Erica asked.   
“Hawke knows where camp is.” Alistair answered as he urged the horse forward. “She’ll drag whatever’s left of Anders back there when she’s done with him.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hawke walked along the beach, wet sand sticking to her bare feet. Anders walked beside her, his hand grasping hers firmly.  
“So Justice is gone?” she asked. Anders nodded.  
“So Conner said, and I haven’t any reason to doubt him.”  
“I wish I could have been there with you.”  
“It was probably very boring for anyone not in the fade with us, besides if we hadn’t been able to beat him…I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He ran his thumb over the back of her knuckles. She smiled.  
“You’re free now then, no Justice, no circles,”  
“I still wouldn’t want to show my face in Kirkwall anytime soon, unless…” Hawke shrugged.  
“I still own the estate, but who knows what kind of shape it’s in now.”  
“We could ask Varric to retrieve anything.” She shook her head.  
“I will always remember Kirkwall as the place my mother died, the place you almost died. No…it’s best to leave things as they are. We have the farm here anyway, and it’s good to be closer to everyone.” Anders nodded.  
“Everyone,” he laughed. “From the King and Queen to pirates and assassins.” He shook his head, smiling.  
“It takes all kinds.” Hawke told him, looking down at their hands. “So…now that that’s decided…” She began a blush coming to her cheeks.  
“Katherine…”  
“We aren’t going to be on the run anymore, we can settle down…If you want to settle down that is…I mean…I’m alright with traveling if you want to but Ijustthoughtmaybeyou’d…” His lips came crashing down on hers, silencing her. When he eventually pulled back he started reaching into the pocket of his robes.  
“Katherine, Kitty…”  
“Will you marry me?” She asked, his hand paused and he blinked at her a few times in shock.  
“Did you really just?”  
“Yep.”  
“But I was about…”  
“I know”  
“I have a ring…”  
“Too bad, I asked first.” She teased. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Yes.”  
“Good, can I have the ring now?” He nodded, pulling the box from his pocket. She smiled as he slid it on her finger. It was a simple design, silver with a small pearl solitaire. “It’s beautiful.” She told him, leaning up and pressing their lips together.

Hawke and Anders arrived a few hours later with the mage sporting a few claw marks on his shoulders and love bites discoloring the flesh of his neck. Dinner was eaten in peace and then Alistair was leading Erica into the imagined privacy of their tent.  
“Can we work our problems out like those two?” Erica teased. Alistair did his best not to smile but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch before he sighed.  
“I don’t even know what to say to you.”  
“All the more reason to try their method.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and began crossing the room to the bed when he grabbed her wrist.  
“Stop” He warned her, moving his hand up her arm slowly. “You left me Erica. You abandoned our son.”  
“I didn’t abandon anyone, Anders needed…”  
“Duncan needed you.” Erica looked away.  
“I was coming back.”  
“How was he supposed to know that? How was I supposed to know that? You just vanished.”  
“I sent the raven to tell you where I was.”  
“A week later!” Alistair snapped. “You have a duty to Fereldan. You have a duty to me.” Erica rolled her eyes.  
“I know that,” She spat. “But if you expect me to sit in the palace for the rest of my life, doing embroidery and popping out heirs you are sadly mistaken! I’m not Anora!”  
“Obviously.” Alistair shook his head. “This is getting us nowhere.” He crossed the room, beginning to unbuckle his armor, wiping each piece as he placed it on the stand. Erica sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Stripped down to the simple clothing he wore under his armor, Alistair joined her, pulling her against his chest as tears started to fall from her eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered against the thin fabric. He nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
“I was worried, I know you trust Anders but he’s not the safest of our comrades.”  
“I didn’t mean to worry you. I just…” She wiped a tear from her cheek.  
“You’re used to fixing everyone’s problems, used to saving everyone,” He pulled her so she was sitting damsel style across his lap, his arms wrapped around her. “You don’t have to do everything on your own though.” He took her hand, his thumb brushing over her wedding ring. “I’m with you until the end, you know that.” She smiled.  
“I know.”  
“Good. Now we can settle things their way.” He chuckled, leaning back.  
“Alistair!” She shrieked in surprise as he pulled her on top of him. His lips immediately sought out hers and she granted him access to her mouth. His tongue prodded her own playfully as the twin muscles moved against each other. After a moment they pulled back, panting, but his face hovered near hers ready to rejoin their kiss once he caught his breath. She smiled and used her hand to brush away a stray hair from the spiked fringe across his forehead. This gave her a clear view of the dual lakes of swirling hazel that made up his eyes. He looked up at her, an awestruck smile resting on his lips.  
“Maker’s breath but you are beautiful.” He whispered, bringing their lips together again. She purred against his mouth but pulled back so she could sit up. He followed, pushing himself up on his elbows, watching her. She pulled the hem of the tunic she wore up over her head and blushed at the noise he made when her breasts came into view. As she tossed the garment away one of his hands moved to cup the delicate flesh. She hissed, feeling the calluses of his palm against her nipple. He gave it an experimental squeeze and she laughed gently at his confused look.  
“It’s stopped.” She told him. “Since I wasn’t feeding him.” She used her hand to cover his. “They’re all yours again…until this one comes.” His confusion grew before his eyes widened and he looked down at her belly.  
“You’re pregnant? Already?”  
“Mhm, imagine if we hadn’t had the taint to deal with for all those years, we’d have to add another wing to the palace.”  
“Still might have to.” He moved his hand to her stomach, as if he could feel the new life stirring under her skin. “Wow…” he breathed, nuzzling against her. She carded a hand through his hair, content smile hanging on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the palace a week later and Erica smiled as Alistair’s hands griped her hips to lift her from the saddle. While she was a skilled fighter and could easily outmaneuver him on the battlefield she didn’t bother denying the affection she felt when he treated her like the noblewoman she supposedly was. She also didn’t deny the swell of pride that came from watching the other ladies of court admire her husband’s strength. She took a moment to look over his fine features and truly admire her husband. He caught her looking and a faint blush colored his cheeks.  
“What?” he asked her. She gave a little hum and shook her head fondly.  
“You really have no idea how handsome you are, do you?” his blush darkened and she was reminded of a similar scene from over a decade ago. He didn’t answer but the kiss he planted on her cheek said more than words could. It was then Teagan made his way to greet them, dragging Alistair off to a meeting. ‘Back to the routine’ Erica thought as she turned her attention to Hawke and Anders. The two had been suspiciously quiet after their private walk and she had a feeling she knew why. Her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted the newest piece of jewelry sitting on Hawke’s left hand.   
“I see congratulations are in order.” She’d never seen Katherine Hawke speechless but the girl had tucked her head behind Anders’ shoulder, a shy smile hanging from her dimples. The mage gave a small chuckle and raised their intertwined fingers to his lips.   
“Living in sin has its perks, but I figured it was time she made an honest man out of me.”   
“It’ll take more than marriage to do that.” Erica told him. “Now I just have to worry about Nathaniel…”  
“I doubt you’ll ever get Nate to settle down.”  
“Not with you married off I won’t.” Erica teased. “Now, I’ll leave you two, there’s a young man I need to visit.”

Duncan had just finished feeding when Erica entered the room. Quickly he was handed to her, much to the relief of his obviously exhausted nanny. She smiled down at her son and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
“Hello my little warrior.” She cooed. “Oh I missed you.” She used a finger to stroke his cheek. “I didn’t want to leave you but Uncle Anders needed me.” Duncan gave a squawk that Erica interpreted as protest. “I promise I’m not going anywhere for a long time.” The squawk quieted to a murmur. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Erica was laying on the chaise lounge, Fiona’s journal in her hands. She’d read the confirmation twice already. Fiona was indeed Alistair’s mother. She bit her lip, how was she going to tell him, how would he react? It wasn’t until his lips brushed against her earlobe that she noticed his arrival and jumped in surprise. Luckily his reflexes were fast enough to avoid colliding with her.  
“Zev would be very upset to know his ‘always be aware’ lecture was ignored.” Alistair teased her, boyish grin plastered to his features. When she didn’t join in his joke he frowned. “Erica? Is something wrong.”  
“When I went to the college with Anders…I had the opportunity to speak with Grand Enchanter Fiona…” Alistair moved around the chaise, kneeling in front of it to meet her eyes. His hands found hers, clasping around them protectively.  
“Did she say something that upset you?” he asked. She shook her head.  
“No…not really…Alistair…”She took a deep breath. “You know she was…close with your father?”  
“Erica, I’m well aware of my father’s reputation, I am his bastard after all.”   
“I found a letter between them…and then she gave me this journal…Fiona’s your mother.” Alistair’s eyes widened, he stood and turned his back to her.  
“No.” He shook his head.   
“Alistair…”  
“My mother died, she didn’t…she…no.” Erica stood, taking his hand.  
“Ali…”   
“Don’t. I…I need…” She felt him trembling and turned to face him. Tears clung to the corner of his eyes and she wiped them away.  
“I’m here.” She whispered. He nodded, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around her. She cupped his chin, stroking his cheek. He nuzzled against her palm, closing his eyes and sighing, more tears running down his face. “I’m here, my love.” He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She gave a gentle sigh, allowing him access as their mouths slid against each other. It lacked the finesse of their usual kisses, too emotional to worry about technique. It was an anchor, keeping them grounded. His hands moved to her hips and she pulled back, eyes scanning his face before she nodded and joined with him again. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and slowly she undid them, skimming over his newly exposed skin. She swallowed his sighs as she pushed the fabric off his shoulders. He took a step back to finish removing it and then his hands were cradling her face. She whimpered, her fingers looped around his wrists, thumbs stroking the skin. He pressed tighter against her, tongue mapping the contours of her mouth. When they parted, both were breathless.   
Slowly, more tentative than he had been even on their first night together, he began unlacing the front of her dress, pulling it down to expose her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. His mouth moved to suckle a particularly sensitive spot along her clavicle. She threw her head back crying out against his ministrations as his head moved lower. Her hands moved to his hair as he pulled the final lace, leaving her bare from the waist up. His lips caught a nipple and she felt her knees buckle. “Ali…” She panted. Not taking his mouth from her he lifted her and carried her to the bed, the rest of her dress falling off in the meantime. Now he kneeled on the sheets as she laid spread almost completely exposed to him. Only a thin covering of Orlesian lace protected her modesty.   
Meeting her eyes he slid the last bit of her clothing off, his tongue poking out to wet his lips. She gasped when his mouth reached the apex of her thighs. His answering groan sent vibrations throughout her body and made the knot in her belly tighten. He lapped at her making her squirm beneath him. She moaned out his name breathlessly as he continued, she throbbed under his attention. When she felt his fingers breach her, the knot unfurled in a wave of pleasure.   
“Maker!” She heard him curse. She couldn’t help but let out a small giggle and then his face was right above hers. Erica smiled and raised her finger to smear her wetness across his lips. He moaned, catching her thumb between his teeth and giving it a gentle nip. She hummed, eyelashes fluttering.  
“You’re a bit overdressed, husband.” She told him, realizing he was still wearing his breaches. He glanced down and then back to her.  
“Easily fixed.” He quickly shucked his pants off and cupped her cheek. Then he was kissing her and she could taste herself. With a purr of delight she gave a small buck of her hips. He chuckled and spread her legs a bit wider, positioning himself. She moaned as he pushed inside her. Her hands moved to his shoulders and his mouth moved to her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist guiding him deeper and making her cry out as it pushed him to a new angle within her. Her nails bit into the skin of his back as he took her, his mouth moving against her sweat drenched skin. One of his hands moved to her clit, his thumb rubbing it in small circles until her inner muscles clamped down and she screamed his name so that it echoed within their room. Then he reared up, his pace increasing as he chased his own release. Their moans and screams intertwined until she thought one of the guards was going to burst in. It was a crescendo of passion, reaffirming the connection they shared. She needed him, he needed her, they needed this. With a few hard final thrusts he found his climax within her. Still joined he rolled them over on their sides. He panted and wiped a few stray hairs from her face, leaning in to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and when they parted, she tucked her head under his chin. Relaxing in the afterglow she closed her eyes, giving a hum of pleasure.   
“I love you.” She whispered, afraid speaking too loud would shatter the moment they’d found. She felt him smile and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
“I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

When she woke Erica found the bed empty. Sitting up she caught sight of open balcony doors and pulling a robe on she went to investigate. Alistair leaned against the railing, examining Fiona’s amulet.   
“Why?” She heard him whisper. Erica joined him on the balcony.   
“You were her baby.” She told him. Alistair’s head shot up, not expecting an answer. He relaxed when he recognized her and reached a hand out. She took it as he pulled her closer.   
“She left me.”   
“She didn’t want to. She didn’t have a choice.” Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand in small circles. “Even if she wasn’t a warden she’s still an elf and a mage. The Templars would have taken you away from her. She kept you for as long as she could Ali, and then she made sure you would be safe.” He sighed.   
“You say it and it makes sense but I…” He shook his head. “I can’t…” he looked down at the amulet.  
“You needed her and she wasn’t there. Even if you understand now, that doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Erica lifted his hand, holding it in both of hers. “It hurt her too though. I don’t think she regrets anything more than having to say good bye to you.” She kissed his knuckles. “I mean look at you, dimples and everything.” She gave him a small smile, which he returned. “Now I’m sure we have a few hours before you need to start your daily ‘kinging’ and that bed looks so very warm and inviting…” She let go of his hand, turning and heading back into the room. When she reached the doorway she looked over her shoulder at him. “Will you be joining me?” He nodded.  
“It’s cold out here anyway.” She laughed and headed inside.

Erica flipped through the pages of Fiona’s journal, smiling to herself. There were several anecdotes about Alistair’s first few months and the love Fiona felt for her son was etched into every word. Closing the book, keeping a finger trapped to mark her place Erica looked down at Duncan, napping peacefully. He’d be six months soon, the same age Alistair had been when Fiona had been forced to give him up. She shook her head and continued reading but eventually gave up, sliding a bookmark into place and putting the journal in the top drawer of her desk. Alistair wasn’t ready for a reunion, she knew that, and she didn’t want to push him. At the same time she didn’t want to extend Fiona’s longing. The whole thing also brought waves of her childhood memories. She remembered her mother sitting at her vanity, dipping brushes into different jars of colored pigment before applying them to her skin. She remembered pretty dresses and tea cups; she remembered pleading Nan for extra dessert. She remembered her mother’s arms holding her tightly, her father’s voice as he read her a book of fairy tales. These were things she had taken for granted and yet they were things Alistair had never had. Suddenly she felt angry, angry at Eamon and Isolde for sending a 10 year old boy off to the chantry, angry at Maric for never acknowledging his son, angry at the world that had denied the love of her life the happiness of childhood. No wonder he’d been so upset when she’d left. She shook her head; there was nothing she could do about it now. 

“Hawke and Anders are getting married. We should plan a celebration.” Erica told him as they sat in front of the fire, the remains of another quiet dinner on the table between them. Alistair raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Erica, I know how you feel about Anders but we can’t just forget what happened in Kirkwall. To publically support someone who blew up a chantry…”  
“That wasn’t Anders, it was Justice. Anders was a Grey Warden, one of my first recruits.”  
“Erica…”  
“And Hawke is a hero, if she were marrying anyone else you wouldn’t object.”  
“Erica…”  
“People objected when you married me, said it wasn’t a good political move, Eamon especially, you didn’t let them stop you.” She protested. Alistair moved to kneel before her, taking hold of one of her hands.   
“With all due respect love, you didn’t start a war.” Her eyes narrowed at him and she pulled her hand out of his grip.   
“Give me five minutes.” She grumbled, crossing her arms. Alistair’s mouth twitched and he shook his head fondly.   
“Will it make you happy?” he asked. Erica nodded. “Then I guess I’ll have to accept that you have me completely wrapped around your finger, our ambassadors will not be happy.” Erica grinned, clapping her hands together.   
“Aww, thank you Ali!” She threw herself into his arms and they both laughed as they fell backwards on to the furs that covered the floor. He smiled up at her, reaching up to stroke her cheek. She nuzzled against his palm. “Immaturity aside, thank you. It’ll be nice to have a party where we’re not the centre of attention.”  
“Well I have a reputation of overindulgent husband to keep. Don’t drain the treasury, please.”  
“Spoilsport.” She leaned down to kiss him.   
“Minx”  
“Yours.”  
“Mine.” He hummed, moving his hands to her hips. She smirked, grinding herself against him, chuckling as he hissed in a breath. “You’ll be the death of me, woman.”   
“La petite mort perhaps.” She teased, nipping lightly at the tip of his ear. He squirmed beneath her, before pushing himself up on his elbows. She wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“Temptress…” He whispered before nuzzling her neck. She arched her back, tilting her head to give him more access to her throat. He continued, sucking a mark into her flesh. “But you’re going to have planning to do and I would *hate*…” He groaned the word into her ear as his hands moved to cup her rear. “…To distract you.”  
“Alistair…” He ran his tongue over the darkening skin.   
“Something you need my love?”  
“You. Me. Naked.” She hissed. He smiled against her skin and immediately granted her wish.


	13. Chapter 13

Erica hummed cheerfully as she signed the invoices for the ball she was planning. She almost didn’t notice Anders’ arrival but Ser Pounce jumping up on her desk made her look up. She stroked under the cat under the chin, making him purr.   
“Something I can do for you Anders?” she asked, looking up at the mage.   
“The opposite, you’ve done a lot for Hawke and I…I don’t deserve…”  
“You saved my life Anders, multiple times.” She stood. “There is something I’d like to ask you though.” She moved around her desk. “Provided you and Hawke decide to stay in Fereldan…I find myself in need of a true court healer. Especially since it appears I’m going to continue to be in ‘delicate condition’ for some time.” She placed a hand protectively on her stomach.   
“You want me to take this position?” Anders asked. Erica smiled and nodded. “What does your husband think of the idea?”  
“He probably won’t be thrilled.” She shrugged. “But he values my health and happiness more than almost anything.”  
“I know how he feels.” Anders told her. “We men are helpless against a pretty girl.”   
“We pretty girls are helpless against you men, truth be told.” She smirked. “All Ali has to do is flash that grin of his and… well…” She gestured to her stomach making them both laugh. “Ah, love makes us all crazy, agreed?”  
“Agreed.”

“I give you an inch and you go for a mile,” Alistair paced back and forth across the plush rug of their bedroom. Erica sighed and rolled her eyes. She was on her stomach, with her chin propped up on the end of the bed. “And you shouldn’t be laying like that it’s not good for the baby.” She raised an eyebrow at him, lips pursed slightly.   
“The healers say there is nothing wrong with resting like this.”  
“By ‘healers’ do you mean Him, because forgive me but I don’t trust him where our child is concerned.” Alistair snapped. Erica’s eyes narrowed.   
“Anders would never, and you know that. This is becoming ridiculous Alistair.” She sat up. “I understand that you’re angry with me but don’t accuse him of being malicious.”  
“He was an abomination Erica!”  
“So was Wynne!” She stood now, though he was almost a foot taller she did her best to tower over him. “Both of them saved our lives more times than I can count. Anders is my friend and I trust him, by saying you don’t you’re implying that I have poor judgement. Yes he’s made mistakes but if someone else had fought for mages’ freedom before he did maybe you wouldn’t have grown up without a mother!” The words were out of her mouth before she’d thought them through. The anger in Alistair’s face disappeared and he went pale. His hazel eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he searched for words. Erica didn’t give him the chance to find them as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.   
She headed towards her seldom used private bedchamber in the other wing of the palace. She’d only been there twice, the night before her wedding and for her ‘lying in’ when Duncan was born. She pushed open the door and flopped rather unceremoniously on to the bed. She heard a slightly perturbed meow come from one of the pillows. She looked up meeting the green eyes of Ser Ponce. Reaching up she scratched his ear lightly.   
“I’m starting to think Alistair and I were only married this long because I wasn’t here half the time.” The cat purred and nuzzled against her hand. She gave a small smile. “I love you too Pounce.”  
She must’ve fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes the room was darker and there was a heavy arm draped across her waist. She twisted under it, meeting the honey eyes of her husband.   
“I’m sorry.” Alistair whispered. She turned back over, letting him press kisses along the back of her neck and shoulder. She grabbed the hand he had over her and intertwined it with hers, pulling them to her chest.   
“Why did you marry me Alistair?” She asked softly. “I thought when Eamon told you not to…but you went through with it.”  
“I loved you, I still love you.”  
“Kings don’t marry for love Ali…”   
“This one did.” He told her. She shook her head.   
“I don’t deserve you.” He pulled her closer, pulling the blanket over them. “I’m a terrible queen. I was never here, and I don’t follow politics, I don’t listen to you, I…” Tears dripped down her cheek.  
“Shh…” Alistair coaxed, nuzzling against her ear. “You are the only queen I will ever have Erica. You are the only one I will ever want. You are passionate, and determined, you could conquer the world if you had half a mind to and yet you stay here with me.” She sniffled. “And we fight, and we rage and we curse each other to the void but we love each other. For every fight there are hundreds of kisses, for every argument there’s countless nights where I’ve held you in my arms like this and thanked the Maker for you. It doesn’t mean I’m happy with every choice you’ve made but I can’t say you don’t know what you’re doing, I was one of your choices after all.” Erica smiled, kissing the fingers of the hand she still held. “Now sleep love, the baby needs it and…” he yawned. “So do I.” Erica gave a small giggle and closed her eyes. He began humming a tune she faintly recognized as a lullaby and she snuggled backwards to press herself tighter against his chest, slowly drifting off.


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine Hawke had her tongue stuck out in concentration as she held the blade in her hand. Her eyes were locked just slightly above the bullseye as she let her dagger fly. The door opened behind her just as the knife hit its mark.  
“Where do you even store all those?” Anders asked as he entered their room. Hawke shrugged and went to retrieve her blade.   
“Andy if you haven’t found all my hiding places then I think I need a much more thorough examination.” She teased him. He laughed, shaking his head and moving to hug her from behind.   
“I had a talk with Erica today.”   
“Oh?” Hawke leaned her head back against his shoulder. He smiled and pressed a light kiss to her neck.   
“How would you like to stay here at court?” He asked her. She hummed thoughtfully.  
“It’s not the worst place we could be, the queen wants you to stick around?” Anders nodded.   
“As a healer,” Hawke turned around to face him.   
“Is it what you want?” She asked. He nodded again. “Then I could get used to living in a palace.”   
“You are very adaptable.”  
“And you are very handsome,” She kissed him. “Come, let’s play doctor.” She winked and taking his hand, guided him towards the bed.

Erica gave a yelp of surprise as the cool lotion was placed on her skin and she squeezed Alistair’s hand harder, making him wince. She gave him an apologetic look before turning her attention back to the mage examining her.   
“I did warn you it’d be cold.” Anders told her as his hand moved just under her belly button. “It’ll be worth it though.” He promised. Erica nodded as she felt the familiar tingle of magic across her stomach. Soon a projection of her child was hovering in front of her. “There we go.” She smiled at the image, able to clearly make out the child, sucking contently on its thumb.   
“By the Maker…” she heard Alistair gasp.   
“Everything looks normal, healthy.” Anders told her. “I’d say in about 5 months there will be another little prince running around.”   
“Nathaniel,” She breathed. “His name will be Nathaniel.” 

“Laugh all you want, Anders is going to want kids soon enough.” Erica told her as they walked through the garden. Hawke wrinkled her nose.  
“He can want them all he wants; he’s not getting any from me for a while.” She crossed her arms, defiantly. “Marriage is one thing, children is quite another.”  
“Give it a few years, you might change your mind, in the meantime Duncan seems quite pleased to have you as Aunt Kitty.”   
“Aunt I can handle, Mom? Nope, makes me break out in hives…see? Look!” She pointed to a reddish spot on her wrist. Erica laughed.  
“Thank the Maker you’re marrying a healer.” Hawke grinned and then a realization came to her and her eyes widened.  
“I’m going to have to wear a dress.”  
“That is the custom; I’d be more concerned about finding a Chantry.” Katherine shrugged.  
“My friend Merrill says there’s a Dalish ceremony that takes place outside. She said she would perform it for us if we wanted.”  
“An outdoor wedding? Provided it didn’t rain that sounds nicer than an old Chantry and it’d be unique.”  
“And no dress!” Hawke cheered. Erica chuckled.  
“Oh no you don’t, besides a full skirt would give you so many places to conceal your daggers.”  
“…you know your Majesty; you might be on to something.” Erica smirked and continued walking down the dirt path, Hawke following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a short chapter, the next ones will hopefully make up for it, we're getting close to the end my dear readers. Thank you for your comments and kudos, they make me feel loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Erica was surprised to see him actually reading the journal; she’d left it lying around over the past couple of days hoping that he would but thought that he might’ve decided to leave that door closed. Alistair looked up briefly as she entered the room, setting the book down on the table.  
“It’s a…interesting read.” He explained. Erica raised an eyebrow and smirked, nodding. “I think…maybe…” he blushed and looked at the ground. “I was wondering something.”  
“Hmm?” She hummed.  
“Anders is a mage, and a bit of a vigilante hero among them…perhaps we could invite a few…um…”  
“The Grand Enchanter has already received an invitation.” Erica told him. His blush deepened.  
“I still don’t know if I’m ready to…what would I even say to her? This is going to be the Goldanna incident all over again…maybe we shouldn’t…” Erica shook her head and moved around the chair so that she could sit on the arm rest. Gently she raised her hand to stroke his cheek and lift his chin so she could meet his eyes.  
“Alistair, my love, while I doubt the Grand Enchanter will only be interested in coin rather than having the chance to bond with her son, do you remember what I told you after we went to see Goldanna?”  
“That people, you especially, care about me and will continue to, no matter what?” Erica nodded, leaning down to kiss him.  
“I love you Ali, and to me, you are perfect.” She rubbed their noses together. “Cheese addiction and hair fascination included.” 

The ballroom glittered with candle and mage light. It reflected off every jewel, every chalice, giving the air of magic to the evening. Katherine clutched Anders’ hand tightly, trying to breathe through the wave of anxiety she felt. Hawke was not known for being shy; she was the champion of Kirkwall after all, the slayer of the Arishok. Normally Katherine would agree with them, it was true, when she had her daggers and armor not much could rattle her. Here though, forced into a corseted bodice and a skirt that could have doubled as an Orlesian circus tent she was entirely out of her element.  
“Kitty?” She felt Anders whisper against her ear, breaking her out of her nervous trance. A blush spread to her cheeks and she shook her head.  
“I’m alright.” She promised. “Just not used to having so much attention.”  
“Well I can’t blame them, you do look gorgeous tonight.” He kissed her cheek. “I could go cause a scene though if you wanted, take the attention off you, how mad do you think the lady inquisitor would be if I shot some lightning at her husband, just for old time’s sake?”  
“I think if you’re going to play shock the former templar Cullen isn’t the one you want to start with.”  
“Aw, but look at them, I could send sparks flying.”  
“I think they’ve got that part handled, don’t get between them and a desk.” She laughed. Anders smiled and lifted their entwined fingers to kiss her engagement ring.  
“I was accused of robbing the cradle you know,”  
“Is 7 years really that big a difference?” She asked. He shrugged.  
“Depends who you’re comparing us to. There’s only 2 years between the King and Queen, there’s 11 years between Cullen and Amelia. I’d say there’s a perfect gap between us.” Hawke smirked and leaned up so that their lips were nearly touching.  
“I’d have to disagree,” She whispered. “I prefer when there isn’t one.” He chuckled and kissed her.

Erica clapped her hands together, giggling in pure joy as she watched the couple in front of her. Alistair smirked and shook his head at her reaction, wrapping his arm around her.  
“Lady Theirin, your enthusiasm is showing.”  
“Oh but Ali they are just adorable together…” She held a hand over her mouth.  
“Maker forbid when Duncan finds someone. They’ll hear the squeal echoing in Weisshaupt Fortress.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “But I admit it is nice to see everyone pairing off and settling down.”  
“I sincerely doubt we’ll ever get an engagement announcement from Zevran.”  
“No, probably not.” Alistair agreed. “But stranger things have happened.” He looked over the dancefloor catching a flash of white robes on the other side. Erica followed his line of sight.  
“Are you ready?” She asked.  
“No, but that’s never stopped me before.” He took a deep breath and since everyone’s attention was directed elsewhere, they slipped out of the room unseen.

She held Alistair’s hand as they waited. Her eyes followed the pattern of the rug as she tried to ignore Alistair’s nervous fidgeting. Then the door to her study opened and Fiona entered the room. They all seemed frozen for a minute before years of etiquette training caused Erica to take a step forward.  
“Grand Enchanter.” She greeted.  
“Your Majesties.” She bowed and then her eyes rested on Alistair when she stood again. “You read the journal?”  
“We both did.” Alistair answered her.  
“Then you know…”  
“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “You are my mother.” Fiona nodded.  
“Yes.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I know what you must think of me…” Alistair shook his head.  
“No. You don’t. I read your reasons; I understand why you did what you did. You wanted a better life for me.” There were tears in Fiona’s eyes as she nodded.  
“All your Father and I wanted for you was happiness. I’d hoped if you didn’t know about me, it would make things easier, that you would grow up and have a normal life. That you would meet someone, and you would live a happy, uncomplicated life.”  
“Best laid plans…” Alistair joked. Fiona sniffled and wiped her eyes but smiled.  
“But you are happy?” She asked him. Alistair nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m happy…Mum.” Fiona’s eyes widened and then Alistair’s arms were around her and she was sobbing into his chest. Erica wiped her own eyes as she watched the two embrace. She moved a hand to her stomach, feeling her son move within her. Alistair’s eyes met with hers over the top of Fiona’s head, two shimmering pools of hazel. ‘Thank You’ he mouthed. She nodded and tilted her head towards the exit, before she headed for the door. She moved just outside the room, sighing against the wall. Finally, she thought, finally she’d given him the family he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, don't worry I already have a sequel in the works. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
